Gravity Falls-El otro lado
by dani11927
Summary: 2 corazones jovenes, atrapados en su propia pesadilla, el terror de Bill sucumbio a los pobres hermanos, solos y perdidos, en la inmensa oscuridad de Reverse Falls. Solo otros dos corazones jovenes seran capaces de ayudar a sus reversos, juntando el diario de Dipper Pines y el de Gideon Pines podran descubrir un secreto que destruira a Bill. Advertencia de Pinecest
1. El secreto que nunca se reveló

En la cabaña del misterio, hay lugares que nadie conoce, solo Stan, pero... No todos los rincones de la cabaña los conoce el señor Stan Pines, pues un oscuro secreto aguarda tras un agujero en la parte trasera de la cabaña. Tras ella, hay un portal a otra dimensión, una dimensión totalmente distinta y a la vez parecida a la original, una dimensión llamada...

REVERSE FALLS.

-Mabel, Dipper, buscad a Gideon y robadle el diario, hay cosas que un niño no puede saber. - ordenó un caballero de prendas elegantes doradas.

\- Asi sera, mi maestro. - dijo una chica castaña de atuendos verdosos y celpa elegante.

\- Maestro, intentaremos no fracasar. - dijo un chico castaño y engominado, de prendas verdes y elegantes. Mientras tanto, en la "Cabaña del misterio", Gideon revisaba el misterioso diario. Tenia pelo blanco y revuelto, una chaqueta azul y una camisa roja, pantalones cortos y una gorra azul con una estrella espiritual dibujada.

-Entonces... ¿Quien sera el autor de este diario? - se pregunto Gideon.

\- Gideon, el tio Bobby te llama, por lo del diario. - dijo una chica rubia con un jersey llamativo.

\- Vale, Pacifica. Enseguida bajo. - le dijo amablemente a su hermana. Pero en ese instante, del techo cayeron los Hermanos Telepatia, Dipper y Mabel Gleeful.

\- Hemos venido a por lo que nos pertenece. Entreganos el diario numero 3. - le dijo Mabel a Gideon mientras este lo escondia sin que se notase.

\- ¿Mabel? ¿Sigues resentida porque te rechacé? Yo no estoy enamorado de ti, comprendelo... - Mabel apareció ante Gideon y le planto un beso en los labios, pero enseguida, cogió del cuello a Gideon y empezó levantarlo lentamente. No apretaba demasiado como para ahogarlo.

\- Dinos donde escondiste el diario numero 3. - replico Mabel.

-Ja... Jamás... - intento hablar Gideon. Pacifica estaba petrificada ante tal escena.

\- ¿Que pasa ahi arriba? - decia Boby subiendo a la habitación.

\- Mabel, es mejor irse. - dijo Dipper con prisa. Mabel suspiro y solto a Gideon.

\- La próxima vez, no habrá piedad.

Capitulo 1: El secreto que no se reveló.

Hace 4 años que los gemelos Pines habian estado resolviendo loa misterios de Gravity Falls, aunque, el dia que cumplieron 16, repentinamente fueron trasladados a Gravity Falls, para siempre...

\- Que crecidito te veo Dipper, si volviera a tener 16, te aseguro que si saldria contigo. - halagó Wendy a Dipper.

\- Oh, no te olvidaste de eso... - dijo Dipper entristecido.

\- ¡Waddles! Cuanto tiempo, colegui. - decia Mabel mientras acariciaba al cerdo.

\- He tenido que esforzarme para... - Stan se detuvo, se mordió el labio y prosigió. - ...gastar dinero en vu-vuestra fiesta.

\- Gracias, Tio abuelo Stan. - dijo Dipper algo más animado. La fiesta no estaba tan animada como solia serlo en su hogar, pero al menos, estaban con su familia; Wendy, Soos, Stan y sin olvidar al pequeñajo de Waddles. Cuando la fiesta acabó, Dipper estubo recogiendo, ninguno es tan pulcro como el. Mientras recogia, encontró un extraño agujero en los cimientos de la cabaña.

-¿y esto? - se preguntaba Dipper. Miró más de cerca y este fue arrastrado hacia dentro.

-¿Dipper? - lo llamó Mabel. Mientras tanto, Dipper estaba en una inmensa oscuridad, flotaba en la nada y poco a poco le venian imagenes de personas que conocia con aspectos de lo más extraños. Reconoció a Pacifica y a Gideon, pero ambos estaban cambiados, a Dipper le resultaba familiar. Pronto la luz se hizo y se desmayó.

\- Pacifica, ¿y si es un truco de Bill? - Preguntó Gideon asustado.

\- ¿No ves que el pobre esta desmayado? Vamos a llevarle a dentro. - dijo Pacifica sin preocupaciones. Poco a poco, Dipper iba recobrando el sentido.

-Estoy en... mi habitación... - Se levanto y bajo las escaleras algo adormilado. - Hola Gideon, hola Pacifica... Un momento... - Dipper no daba credito a lo que veia.

\- Que bien que hayas despertado. ¿Como te llamas? - preguntó Pacifica.

-Dipper Pines. - dijo Dipper, pero Pacifica y Gideon se sobresaltaron.

\- Un momento, Gideon. Este Dipper no se parece al otro Dipper. Su aspecto si pero, la forma de vestir, la forma de reaccionar ante nosotros... Abre el diario Gideon. - Gideon asintió y abrio el diario, Pasaron las paginas hasta encontrar una rota que contenia una frase.

-"Dos mundos, uno de...  
La magia de ambos se...  
El poder de los...  
Podrá sellar..." - recitó Gideon.

-Esa hoja me suena. Creo que tengo la otra mitad. - dijo Dipper sacando su diario. - juntala. - Gideon la cogió y la junto con su diario.

"Dos mundos, uno de luz, otro de oscuridad,  
La magia de ambos se apagará.  
El poder de los cuatro hermanos,  
podrá sellar el mal." - recitaron Gideon y Dipper.

\- Eso quiere decir que habra otra Mabel. Si vienes de otra dimensión, supongo que habra otra yo, ¿no? - pregunto Pacifica.

-Si, pero en mi mundo eres mucho mas engreida y Gideon, aparte de que estabas enamorado de Mabel eras un enano malvado que queria matarnos. Convocaste a Bill y casi morimos. - explicó Dipper.

\- Yo... ¿enamorado de Mabel? ¡No! - replicó Gideon.

\- Bueno, y que haceis en la cabaña de mi tio abuelo Stan. - pregunto Dipper.

\- Es la cabaña de nuestro tio Bobby. Tu y tu hermana sois los mas famosos de Reverse Falls, os llaman los Hermanos Telepatia, ademas, trabajais para Bill. - dijo Pacifica. 


	2. Atrapado en tu propio misterio

Hola, siento haber sido descortes en el primer capitulo. Soy dani11927 y hace muy poco descubri como publicar aunque llevo mucho mas registrado. Debo agradecer a una chica inglesa llamada Lizz por su gran voz y su version de Gravity Falls, su voz me inspiro para hacer cada uno de los capitulos que por ahora hice, que son el prologo, el cap. 1 y el siguiente capitulo 2. Gracias.

Capitulo 2: Atrapado en tu propio misterio.

\- ¿Como es eso de que somos los malos? ¡Si lo que intentamos fue destruir a Bill! - exclamó Dipper.

\- Por cierto, ¿y tu Mabel? - preguntó Gideon.

\- En mi dimensión. Aqui vuestra ciudad se llama... ¿Reverse Falls? Mi ciudad se llama Gravity Falls. - dijo Dipper. De repente por la puerta entró la inimitable Wendy, hablando por telefono con su padre.

\- Si papa, te comprare una figurita. Adios. - ae despidió cerrando su movil. Directamente volteó la vista para ver a los hermanos Pines. - Hola Pacifica, ¿Que tal?

\- Bien, hemos descubierto otra dimension y este es Dipper, otro Pines que podria ser nuestro hermano y tales cosas paranormales. - explico sin ningun sentido Pacifica.

-Que guay. ¿Ha llegado la figurita del tooF giB? - preguntó Wendy.

\- Si, aqui tienes. - dijo Gideon acercandose al mostrador.

\- Aqui teneis el dinero. Adios. - se despidió Wendy.

\- Un momento, ¿Wendy no trabaja aqui? - preguntó Dipper.

\- No, es una amiga nuestra. A veces viene por recados de su padre, osea, solo para comprar figuritas. Aunque muchas veces hemos ido de aventuras en busca del autor del diario. - Explicó Gideon.

\- ¿Y Soos? - preguntó Dipper.

\- Es nuestro manitas. Arregla todo lo que se rompe en la cabaña. - dijo Pacifica.

Mientras, en Gravity Falls, Mabel, Wendy y Soos buscaban a Dipper. Stan solo veia la televisión.

\- Dipper, ¿Donde estas? - Repetian una y otra vez los tres.

\- Umm... ¿Que has encontrado, Waddles? - le preguntó Mabel al cerdito, que observaba con miedo un agujero en los cimientos de la cabaña, un agujero que apenas se divisaba por unos matorrales. - Solo un agujero, mira, ¿ves? No hay nada que... ¡Ah! - Mabel fue arrastrada por .

\- Oye Soos, ¿Donde esta Mabel? - preguntó Wendy.

Ahora, en Reverse Falls, Pacifica, Gideon y Dipper pensaban en la situación en la que se encontraban, mientras que Mabel se encontraba inconsciente en el mismo lugar donde encontraron antes a Dipper.  
####################

Es un poco corto pero es que aqui es muy tarde y ya me voy a dormir.

Adios! 


	3. La búsqueda

Eeeyyy aqui vengo con otro capitulo de Gravity Falls-El otro lado... A por cierto, por si no lo sabian, en el cap. anterior puse tooF giB que seria Big Foot en reverso, ya que estan en Reverse Falls xD

Capitulo 3: La busqueda

\- ¿Oisteis eso? Viene de detras de la cabaña... - dijo Dipper.

\- O podrian ser los Hermanos Telepatia... - dijo Pacifica con cara de miedo.

\- Creo que se quien a podido ser. - dijo Dipper saliendo de la cabaña. Fue a ver que pasaba detras de la cabaña y a quien se encontró fue a su hermana.

\- ¿Dipper? Jo tio, he tenido un sueño . Teniamos ropa muy vintage y tu tenias gel fijador en el pelo y Gideon parecia menos feo y enano y Pacifica iba muy mona con esos jerseys tan cuquis. - explico alocada Mabel, paro un segundo para ver a Pacifica y prosiguió - Hola Pacifica, mola el jersey ¿eh?

\- Lo mismo te digo. - dijo Pacifica. Dipper y Gideon explicaron a Mabel la situación, aunque alguien los escuchaba.

-Nuestro Bill es Iluminatti. - dijo Mabel bromista.

-Ilumi... ¿que? - pregunto Gideon.

-Una secta malvaaada... Su simbolo es una piramide con un ojo. Y tiene un sombrero omnipotente. - explico Mabel.

-Pues aqui oimos hablar de una secta llamada ittanimulI, es una piramide inversa con tres ojos. - dijo Gideon.

Mientras, en Gravity Falls... Wendy se preocupaba por Mabel y Dipper, quienes desaparecieron repentinamente. Wendy fue a buscar a Stan pero el tampoco esta.

\- Soos, voy a la ciudad a ver si se han visto caso de niños desaparecidos... y de viejos desaparecidos... - dijo Wendy.

\- Vale. Yo ire a mi casa a pedir ayuda a mi novia virtual. Desde que fue destruida y copiada a mi disco duro ya no es tan rencorosa. Puede que descubra algo en la red. - Explico Soos.

-El final se aceeeercaaaa - gritaba un viejo loco que se acercaba a la cabaña del misterio. - Malditos... ¡Malditooos!

\- Vaaale... seguire mi camino. - dijo Wendy. Por el camino se encontró con Pacifica quien seguia igual de egocentrica, como de costumbre. - Hey, ¿Has visto a Mabel y Dipper?

\- No me hables de ellos. No son nada comparados conmigo. Asi que date el piro, vampiro. - dijo Pacifica seguido de una risa malvada.

\- Vaale... - dijo Wendy. Luego vio a Gideon espiando con prismaticos la cabaña del misterio. - Ey, enano.

\- ¿Me hablas a mi? - preguntó Gideon.

\- ¿Ves a otro enano aparte de ti? - preguntó Wendy.

\- Si... A esos de gorrita puntiaguda. - afirmo señalando a los gnomos.

\- ¡Nos han pillado! ¡Abortar... Abortaaar! - gritaba el lider gnomo.

\- Gideon, ¿sabes algo de Dipper o... Mabel? - preguntó Wendy

\- No. A-acabo de lle-llegar a mi zona de es-espionaje... - explico Gideon tartamudo

\- Ah, maldito enano, eres un acosador. - dijo Wendy con cara de asco.

\- Lo se. - afirmo Gideon.

Para los que no entiendan mi concepto, Pacifica en Reverse Falls es rubia y lleva los mismos jerseys que Mabel, Gideon en Reverse Falls es identico a Dipper, mientras que en Gravity Falls siguen siendo los de siempre.  
Hasta la proxima xD 


	4. La verdad

Aloh amigos. Nuevo cap. en breves momentos. En primer lugar, muchos dicen tales cosas, que ponga mas de tal y que ponga menos de esto... Pero en fin. Soy yo el que escribo, tengo mi estilo como muchos de vosotros. Ademas, son mejor los caps cortos e intensos que... ejem... Gracias a Cherry Express que me ha estado apoyando desde el primer capitulo y tal. Apareceran Mabel, Dipper y Reverse Dipper y Reverse Mabel, los Reversos se distinguiran por que pondre reverse al principio. Sin mas dilacion... comenzamos.

Capitulo 4: La verdad

\- Oh, Soos, claro que buscare alguna noticia de desaparecidos... solo por ti, amorcito. - decia una chica pelirosa en un monitor. - ESCANEANDO... NO HAY RESULTADOS.

\- Oh, Busca un poco mas. - rogo Soos.

\- Bueno, encontre algo interesante. - dijo la chica mostrando una noticia.

"GRAVITY FALLS NEWS Viejo loco afirma haber visto otro como el

Tememos que la cirugia plastica se haga popular pero, ¿Quien querria parecerse a tal abominacion? Supuestamente dice venir de otra dimensión. Segun sus indicaciones, la entrada esta a los pies de una cabaña de souvenirs de la zona. Este reportaje ha sido ofrecido por ***** *******"

\- Ummm... espera... - dijo Soos pensativo - No, no me sirve.

Mientras, Wendy seguia buscando a los gemelos con los que tanto se encariño. Gracias a Dipper, pudo librarse del cretino de Robbie, Nunca se lo paso tan bien como en aquel verano junto a Dipper y Mabel. Wendy no encontró a sus amigos. Una ultima vez, se pasó por donde estuvo la fiesta, cansada, se sentó en la pared de la cabaña, pero algo la aspiraba lentamente, Wendy vio que habia corriente en un agujero cerca de su lado. Se acerco cuidadosamente y enredado entre unos matorrales pudo divisar Un tejido gris, como el chaleco de Dipper, y algo de purpurina pegada a el.

\- Han estado aqui... - dijo Wendy agarrando el trozo de tela gris.

Mientras, en Reverse Falls, los cuatro hermanos no sabian que los Hermanos Telepatia acechaban en las sombras. De la pared una luz fluorescente verde y poco a poco la pared se desvanecia, dejando ver a los malvado gemelos.

\- Gideon, ya te dimos oportunidad, entreganos el diario numero 3. - ordenó Reverse Mabel

\- Mabel, creo que hay nuevos invitados en la fiesta - dijo Reverse Dipper a Reverse Mabel.

\- Pero si es la Mabel de Gravity Falls, la que tanto oi hablar de mi maestro Bill... - dijo Reverse Mabel.

\- ¿Has oido Dipper? ¡Soy famosa en Reverse Falls! - dijo Mabel a Dipper

\- No creo que sea en el buen sentido... - dijo Dipper asustado.

\- ¡Corred! - dijo una voz envolvente. Los cuatro hermanos salieron de la habitacion hasta el tejado, sabiendo que Dipper conocia un camino alternativo gracias a su Wendy. Corrieron a la ciudad, aunque todo el que veia a Dipper y a Mabel le pedia un autografo creyendo que eran los Hermanos Telepatia. Llegaron a casa de Robbie, otro amigo de los Reverse Pines, al parecer, Reverse Robbie es un universitario culto y respetuoso.

\- ¿Estais seguro de que ellos son de otra dimensión? Aparte de la ropa, no noto nada distinto a los Hermanos Telepatia. - dijo Reverse Robbie - Fijaos en este periodico:

"REVERSE FALLS SWEN Viejo loco afirma haber visto otro como el

Tememos que la cirugia plastica se haga popular pero, ¿Quien querria parecerse a tal abominacion? Supuestamente dice venir de otra dimensión. Segun sus indicaciones, la entrada esta a los pies de una cabaña de souvenirs de la zona. Este reportaje ha sido ofrecido por ***** *******"

\- Esta noticia me suena... - dijo Dipper. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Reverse Robbie abrió cuidadosamente dejando entrar a un encapuchado que al entrar dejó ver su rostro. - ¡Tio abuelo Stan!

-Si, exacto. Es la hora de que sepais la verdad. - dijo Stan, paró un segundo y prosiguió - Esos diarios que tienes, Dipper, los escribi yo.

\- ¿¡Que!? - Se preguntaron los cuatro hermanos.

\- Yo soy el autor. - dijo Stan.

Bien, eso de que Stan era el autor era una corazonada que tengo desde que vi un capitulo en el que Stan entraba en un lugar secreto de la cabaña y si mal tenia consigo el diario.

Es muy tarde y he intentado hacerlo lo mas largo que he podido.

Adios! 


	5. Sentimientos extraños

Holas! Se acerca el Pinecest o.o Debo decir que tengo unas ayudantes que han estado en muchos fics (no aqui) y que hasta hoy no han podido venir. Como te sientes Ellen?

Ellen: Me siento como miles de cuchillos atravesando mi cuerpo.

Yuri: Perdonadla, es una bruja muy... ejem... Yo soy Yuri, una chica linda. Comento como queda el fic al final y Ellen despide el capitulo aunque tambien comentara el fic.

Bueno, comencemos.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Capitulo 5: Sentimientos extraños

Un gran silencio inundaba la sala, pero fue interrumpido por una pregunta de Reverse Robbie.

\- El autor... ¿de que? - Preguntó Reverse Robbie.

-Es el autor de unos diarios en el que mostraban cantidad de imagenes eol información sobre criaturas paranormales. - explicaron Gideon y Dipper a la vez.

\- Si, no quería que lo supierais tan pronto pero me temo, que ya es la hora... Mi padre me contó sobre otro mundo, obviamente no le crei, pero fui buscando pistas para encontrar supuestamente si existiera el camino para ir a ese mundo. - explicó Stan. - Hace unas semanas que que encontre este mundo.

\- Guau... ¡Ey Stan! ¡Somos famosos en Reverse Falls! - exclamó Mabel.

-No creo que en el buen sentido, Mabel. - dijo Dipper.

\- Bueno chicos, debemos ir a mi laboratorio aunque aqui seria el de mi reverso. - dijo Stan.

\- El laboratorio está en el bosque, cerca de un arbol de metal. - dijo Gideon. Mientras, en Gravity Falls, Robbie intentó hablar con Wendy para reconciliarse, pero esta se vió reacia al llegar a la casa de Robbie. Directamente, le dió tal bofetada que plasmó su cara en el barro del jardin de Robbie. Algo que hizo cambiar algo en Reverse Falls. Volviendo a Reverse Falls, Dipper lideraba el grupo con el que iba al bosque y tropezó contra un bache de barro seco.

\- Ey, Robbie, ¿Por que tu cara esta en el barro? - preguntó Dipper.

\- Wendy vino a por un libro que me prestó, y cuando iba a pasear con ella tras darle el libro me empujó en plan broma y cai al suelo. - explicó Reverse Robbie.

\- Mmmm... - Dipper olvidó lo que vió y siguió su camino, ya en el laboratorio tuvieron que atravesar las trampas que una vez superaron, pero solo una que puso como defensa extrema Reverse Stan, pudo haber matado a Mabel.

\- Dipper, ¡Ayuda! - gritó Mabel. Dipper regresó a la trampa, la cual el piso se desprendia poco a poco. Mabel se enredó el jersey con una ramita de una esquina de la sala.

\- Quitate el jersey, ¡es la unica manera! - exclamó Dipper. Acto seguido, se quitó el jersey dejando al descubierto una linda camisa de color rosa fucsia. Ambos salieron de la trampa ilesos.

\- Gracias Dipper, eres mi heroe. - dijo Mabel. Se levantaron del suelo y besó a su hermano en la mejilla. Dipper se puso muy rojo. Mabel siguió el camino pero Dipper estuvo quieto dos segundos pensando: "Creo que...". - Dipper, ¡Vamos! - grito Mabel, Este reaccionó y alcanzó al grupo.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yuri: Para mi opinion, es un poquito corto.

Ellen: No tanto, hizo lo que pudo. (Con mi magia.)

Inspiracion tuve poca(La apreciada cancion de Gravity Falls versionada y cantada por Lizz, la que escuchaba cada vez que escribia para inspirarme... ha por motivos de "locura informatica")

Ellen: Bueno, se acabo el tiempo, si os ha gustado comenten o si no os pincho con mi navaja, jejeje...

«dani11927 no se responsabiliza de heridas que pueda causar Ellen si no comentan» 


	6. Amor prohibido

Holas de nuevosss... Hoy vengo con inspiracion porque volvi a descargar la cancion que me inspiraba.

Ellen: Aja... Me gusta esta historia...

Yuri: Que lees, Ellen?

Ellen: El argumento extendido de un juego. Trata de una chica que llega a una mansion y necesita un frasco para quemar unas rosas magicas que hizo para que no escapara la chica... y la bruja tambien se llama Ellen! Puede que lo descargue...

Comencemos con el capitulo "Sinco".  
«Alerta Pinecest»

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Capitulo 5: Un amor prohibido.

-¡Ah! - gritó Mabel confusa. Se despertó en su habitación, acostada junto a su hermano, ambos desnudos. - Al final... ...¿Que ha ocurrido? - se preguntaba Mabel tratando de recordar. - Estabamos en el laboratorio...

Hace 9 horas... Dipper salvó a Mabel de una muerte segura, esta se lo agradeció besando en la mejilla a su hermano, quien se sonrojó ante ese gesto.

\- Aqui es. Es igual a mi laboratorio pero hay una diferencia. - explicó Stan. - Yo perdí un diario secreto en esta misma sala, pero como mi Reverso dejó el laboratorio antes que yo... - fue interrumpido por Reverse Robbie.

\- ¿Como sabe eso? - preguntó Reverse Robbie observando los monitores llenos de polvo.

\- Porque antes de que yo perdiera el diario deje sin terminar un 3 en raya. - dijo sacando una lagrimita observando la pared con dibujos. - Cuantos recuerdos... El diario esta... - empezó a revisar todos los libros que habia en el escritorio hasta encontrar un libro antiguo con una mano de seis dedos y un ojo dibujado en el centro. - Este diario es el unico recurso si queremos vencer a Reverse Bill. Me temo que al llegar aqui, una presencia maligna me hizo esconderme para salvarme de Bill, humano pero es Bill. Descubrió la entrada secreta y es cuestión de segundos de que domine Gravity Falls. - explicó Stan.

\- Pues hay que hacer algo. - dijo .

\- Si, no podemos dejar que Bill destruya los dos mundos. - dijo Reverse Pacifica.

\- Dipper, por ahora deberiamos regresar a casa. "Nuestra" casa. - dijo Mabel.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, S-si... Por s-supuesto... - dijo Dipper sonrojado. Mientras, en el camerino de los Hermanos Telepatia, Reverse Mabel refunfuñaba dando vueltas en la habitación.

\- El maestro Bill no da señales de vida, y nos tenemos que quedar aqui sin hacer nada ni sin poder recuperar ese estupido diario de las manos del tonto de Gideon... ¡Y encima tenemos que aguantar a nuestros reversos siempre que vayamos a hacer un ataque. Es increible que esa Mabel estupida sea yo. - refunfuñaba Reverse Mabel.

\- Yo no estaba tan mal, me veia algo atractivo. Aunque tu reverso tampoco se queda corta. Pero tranquilizate, Bill solo fue a buscar a su reverso. - dijo Reverse Dipper.

\- ¿Y como los distinguiremos? - preguntó Reverse Mabel.

\- Umm... Le pedimos a nuestro Bill que tiña sus ropas de plateado azulado. - aclaró Reverse Dipper.

\- Bueno, intentaré calmarme... - dijo Mabel ya sentada en su silla frente al espejo. Stan Greeful abrió la puerta para comunicarles algo.

\- Chicos, preparaos, vais a hacer vuestro espectaculo en 2 minutos. - dijo Reverse Stan. Mientras, Dipper y Mabel se despidieron de Reverse Gideon, Reverse Robbie y Reverse Pacifica frente al ocaso. Ya en sus respectivos hogares. Stan fue a su laboratorio a revisar los apuntes del diario secreto mientras que Dipper y Mabel avisaban a Wendy y a Soos sobre su situación.

\- Mabel, he estado pensando... Puede que no sea lo correcto pero, he de confesarte una cosa. - decia Dipper.

\- Dispara. - dijo Mabel sin preocupaciones.

\- Mabel, siempre que te veo... Bueno, desde el anterior verano, mi corazón late mil veces por hora. - intentó explicarse Dipper.

\- Pues claro, lo pasamos bomba juntos. - dijo Mabel aun emocionada de la aventura que han vivido.

\- ¡No! Me refiero... - Dipper fue cortado por Mabel.

\- Que si... Fue di... - Dipper no dejó terminar la frase, pues le plantó un beso en los labios. - Dipper... Yo, no se que decir... - Mabel respondió con otro beso mas largo y tierno. Ahora, en el presente...

\- ¿Mabel? Oh dios, ¿Que hemos hecho? - preguntó Dipper despertandose.

\- Ahora lo recuerdo, como pude hacerlo... ¡Con mi hermano! - exclamó Mabel.

\- La verdad, a mi me gustó. - dijo Dipper placentero.

\- Ya te vale, Dipper. - dijo Mabel tirandole una almohada. - ¿Deberia estar bien? ¿Yo tambien te amaba pero no podia hacer nada ya que somos hermanos y eso seria como un amor prohibido... - Mabel se levantó dejando su cuerpo desnudo a la vista de Dipper, quien se excitaba con solo verla, esta le tiró otra almohada y empezó a vestirse. Dipper se levantó despues, Mabel le miraba descaradamente, fantaseando cosas de su hermano junto a ella, al parecer disfrutó tanto como Dipper. Dipper se vistió y bajó junto a Mabel a desayunar. Wendy y Soos acababan de entrar a la cabaña, asi que no oyeron nada.

\- Que alegria veros de nuevo, crei haberos perdido. - dijo Wendy abrazando a ambos hermanos.

\- Coleguis, mi novia virtual encontró un periodico donde el viejo loco McGucket dice haber visto su clon. Creo que los aliens quieren reemplazarnos. - dijo Soos a los gemelos.

\- Tranquilo, sera tu reverso. - dijo Dipper guiñandole un ojo a Mabel.

\- ¿Y Stan? - preguntó Wendy mirando el sillón vacio.

\- ¡No se! - exclamaron ambos gemelos a la vez.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yuri: Ooow, un amor prohibido. Como Romancio y Juliet!

Es Romeo y Julieta e.e

Ellen: Dejala que disfrute de su momento happy.

Por seguir leyendo este fascinante fic doy las gracias a:

Cherry express; Gracias por seguir el fic, fuiste la primera en comentar en todo el fic :D

Guest; Muchas gracias por tu opinion.

Ellen: Bueno, se acabo el tiempo, si os ha gustado comenten o si no os pincho con mi navaja, jejeje... 


	7. Conspiración

Ajajaja Que bien, estoy de regreso en este fanfic tan...

Ellen: Horroroso? Asqueroso, horripilante, pervertido?

e.e No.

Yuri: Anda Ellen, sigue con tu juego de la bruja esa... jeje.

Ellen: Quiero opinar. Si no me dejas, te mandare con mi magia a Reverse Falls con los Hermanos Telepatia en su espectaculo del horror.

Dejemos a este par peleandose y empecemos el capitulo.(En el anterior capitulo puse cap. 5 pero en verdad fue el sexto) En mi pais, cosas como el autor del diario aun no salieron en Gravity Falls, por eso puse que el tio abuelo Stan era el autor del diario, corazonada mia.

Capitulo 7: Conspiración

Ambos gemelos se sentian distanciados pero gustosamente atraidos para no levantar sospechas aunque... ¿quien sospecharia de dos gemelos? Stan regresó con el diario secreto en una bolsa.

\- Tio abuelo Stan, ¿alguna novedad? - preguntó Dipper.

\- Si, los Wildcats ganaron el partido, McGucket esta mas chiflado y... ah, este sabado actuan el grupo de musica ese que tanto gusta a jovenes... errmmm... Vocaloid. - dijo Stan leyendo el periodico de hace un mes.

\- Ya... digo que si hay alguna novedad con el diario. - dijo Dipper mirando el periodico desgastado.

\- Ah si. Bill necesita estar completo, por eso, Reverse Bill vino a nuestro mundo a buscar a Bill para que Reverse Bill este completo. - explicó Stan.

\- Deberiamos hacer algo. - dijo Mabel preocupada. - vamos a avisar a Gideon y a Pacifica. - decidió Mabel mientras salia afuera en dirección a la entrada. Mientras, en el escondite de Bill...

\- ¿Eres yo? - preguntó Bill.

\- Si, pero azulado. - respondió Reverse Bill. - Bueno, ahora que estamos unidos, deberia avisar a mis secuaces Dipper y Mabel. - dijo Reverse Bill con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- ¿Tienes a esos mocosos de esclavos? - preguntó Bill.

\- Si. Bueno, con tu poder junto al mio podremos abrir un portal a Reverse Falls. - dijo Reverse Bill poniendose en posicion. Tras portal, habia un pelirojo, una chica regordeta, un chico con jersey llamativo y una chica con una gorra azul y con un chaleco.

\- ¿Dipperina, que tal con Wendo? - preguntó el chico del jersey.

\- Nada bien, Mabelo, osea, malo para mi gusto. - dijo Dipperina.

\- Ups, universo alternativo equivocado. - dijo Reverse Bill abriendo otro portal. En la cabaña del misterio de Gravity Falls, Reverse Gideon, Reverse Pacifica, Dipper y Mabel trazaban un plan pero se ve interrumpido por una emboscada de los Hermanos Telepatia.

\- ¡Jajaja! Buenas noticias, Gideon, ya no queremos el diario, ahora queremos . - dijo Reverse Mabel malvada como siempre.

\- ¡Guau! Otro Dipper y Mabel. - exclamó asombrada Wendy.

\- ¡Wendy, Soos! ¡Huid! - exclamó Dipper. Ambos huyeron y dejaron a los reversos con los originales en una enzarzada lucha. Reverse Dipper disparo a Dipper con una estela telequinetica, Reverse Mabel uso sus poderes e invoco 5 espadas que fueron disparadas hacia Mabel, pudo esquivarlas y mientras Reverse Mabel estaba distraida, Reverse Gideon despeinó a Reverse Dipper y Reverse Pacifica empezó una pelea de tirones de pelo con Reverse Mabel.

\- Au, mi peinado... ¡Lo has estropeado! - exclamó Reverse Dipper.

\- ¡Que gane Mabel, que gane Mabel! - animaba Mabel a su reverso mientras observaba la pelea de tirones de pelo.

\- ¿Por que animas a la mala? - preguntó Dipper.

\- Es que estoy tan guapa con ese traje... - dijo Mabel.

\- ¡Inutiles! Estais haciendo el ridiculo mocosos ¡Ya no me sirven! - exclamó Reverse Bill lanzando un rayo a ambos Reverse Twins. - Hasta nunca.

\- Pero... ¡Maestro! - exclamó Mabel.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(Final clausurado por ser muy tarde aqui) 


	8. Dipperina, Mabelo, Depper y Marybell

Se acerca el final de la primera temporada de El otro lado, Que cosas pasaran? Es un misterio...

Ellen: Tan misteriosa como tu cabeza.

e.e Ellen, eres mala.

Yuri: Es asi desde muy pequeñita, con 7 años ya era asi.

Ellen: Perdona pero soy una bruja de 110 años pero que aparento 7 en realidad.

Yuri: Pues eso. xD

Sigamos con los capitulos ^.^

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Capitulo 8: Dipperina, Mabelo, Depper y Marybell

\- Bill, para ser mas fuertes, debemos arrebatar el diario de todos los Dipper Pines de los otros universos. - explicó Reverse Bill abriendo un portal. Cuando ambas piramides se han ido. Los Reverse Twins habian cambiado de parecer.

\- ¿Que hemos hecho? Todo el rato estuvimos a las ordenes del malo, en cambio... Nuestros reversos sabian cuanta maldad podria tener como para echarnos de su plan. - dijo Reverse Mabel mirando a Dipper y a Mabel.

\- Mabel, deberiamos ayudar ahora a nuestros reversos, ¿no crees? - preguntó Reverse Dipper a su hermana.

\- Si. - Se levantó del suelo y respiró hondo. - Nuestro Bill tenia un plan; Robar el diario numero 3. Segun nos contó, cada diario de cada universo trae mismas paginas, distintos datos. Su plan era robar los diarios y comerselos para ser mas poderoso. - explicó Reverse Mabel.

\- Emmm... Eso es lo que hacen los idiotas para no suspender en los examenes de la escuela. - dijo Dipper.

\- Ya. A lo que iba. Si nos damos prisa, podremos seguir a los "Billis". - dijo Reverse Mabel. Los seis emprendieron viaje a traves de la segunda dimensión.

GRAVITATTY FALLINGS, OREGONA.

\- Debbie en realidad tiene buen corazón. Solo necesita enamorarse. - dijo Dipperina a Mabelo.

\- Dipperina, no debemos meternos en los asuntos, osea, amorosos. - dijo Mabelo sabiamente. De la nada aparecieron los seis protagonistas en aquella "Cementeria". - Osea, ¿Quienes sois?

\- Yo soy Dipper Pines, ella es mi hermana Mabel, ellos dos somos nosotros de otra dimension y esos otros dos son... unos amigos de otra dimension. - explicó Dipper.

-Vale, osea, total. Si habeis atravesado el espacio tiempo para venir aqui es porque, osea, los mundos estan fatal de la muerte. - dijo Dipperina. - Soy Dipperina Pines y el es mi hermano Mabelo.

\- Dipperina, ¿tienes el diario numero tres?

\- ¿Diario? Eso dejó de existir. Ahora se dice "diaria" y si, la tengo. - dijo Dipperina mostrando un diario rosa chillon con una mano de seis dedos con un 3 marcado en rosa fucsia.

\- Supongo que... A vuestra tia abuela le gustaba el rosa. - dijo Dipper.

\- La autora es aun un gran misterio. Pero a nuestra tia abuela Starla le, osea, le molaba el rosa total. - dijo Mabelo.

\- ¿Porque hablais tan raro? - preguntó Mabel.

\- No es momento de preguntar eso. - dijo Reverse Gideon.

\- No, yo tambien tengo curiosidad. - insistió Reverse Pacifica.

\- Pero, ¿Podemos estar a lo que estamos? -preguntó Reverse Dipper.

\- Cerrad la bocaza y terminemos con la mision. ¡Bill llegara en cualquier momento! - exclamó Reverse Mabel.

\- ¿Has dicho Billar? - preguntó asustada Dipperina.

\- Nuestros enemigos se llaman Bill. - aclaro Dipper - pero al ser vosotros otros reversos, Bill tendra otro yo aqui tambien. Debeis acompañarnos. - dijo Reverse Mabel. - Intentaremos usar lo que queda de nuestro poder para abrir un portal a la ultima dimension. - dijo Reverse Mabel. Ella y su hermano abrieron el portal. - ¡Daos prisa, Nosotros nos quedaremos aqui para distraer a Bill! - exclamó Reverse Mabel. Los seis heroes; Dipper, Mabel, Reverse Gideon, Reverse Pacifica, Dipperina y Mabelo dejaron atras a los Hermanos Telepatia y cruzaron el portal.

GRAVITY FALLS, OREGÓN, AÑO 3.000.

Nuestros heroes cayeron en un lugar amplio, lleno de coches voladores, y estaban a punto de caer al suelo desde 1.000 metros.

\- ¡Ah! Dipper, si vamos a morir, quiero que sepas... ¡Que te quiero! - exclamó Mabel muy dramatica.

\- ¡Mabel, no es momento de dramatizar, agarraos a mi! - exclamó Dipper planeando hasta un colchon gigante de una fabrica de colchones. Los seis cayeron sanos y salvos y contemplaron el maravilloso paisaje. Bajaron a la calle, que para bajar en escaleras serian 60 plantas con el ascensor estropeado. La gente vestia muy futurista, lo que antes era un pueblecito se transformó en una inmensa ciudad, El bosque ya no estaba aunque la cabaña del misterio seguia intacta. Los seis fueron alli a buscar a sus reversos.

\- Oh no, ¡Para! - exclamó una voz femenina a traves de la puerta.

\- ¡Aguantad! ¡Ya vamos a salvaros! - exclamó Dipper tirando la puerta abajo pensando que sus reversos estaban siendo atacados pero en cambio, el reverso de Dipper estaba en el sofa sobre el reverso Mabel, besandose lujuriosamente. - ¡Que pero que!

\- ¿Quienes sois? - preguntó el chico apartandose de su hermana.

\- Soy...(Presentaciones clausuradas por ser aburrido y sin sentido). Venimos a salvaros de Bill.

\- Esta bien. - asintió la chica. - Yo soy Marybell y el es mi hermano Depper.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Esta quedando espectacular.

Ellen: En serio? Dipperina y Mabelo? Que clase de nombre son esos?

Yuri: A mi me gustan.

Lo que pareció ser un cameo de ambos reversos en el anterior capitulo ahora al parecer es una parte fundamental de la historia.

Ellen: Se nos acabo el tiempo, si os a gustado comenten o si no os pincho con mi navaja, jejeje... 


	9. Arma Artema

Ahahaha. Estoy tan feliz que os brindare de emocion con este capitulo.

Yuri: Yupi!

Ellen: Yupi...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Capitulo 9: Arma Artema

Los ocho hermanos juntaron sus diarios, haciendo aparecer ante sus ojos la respuesta; un enmendador de errores a la que llaman "Arma Artema". Debian hallarla en un lugar secreto del bosque.

\- ¿Estais listos? - preguntó Dipper.

-¡Si! - gritaron todos al unisono. Se adentraron al bosque buscando aquella arma que es capaz de enmendar errores. Buscaron y buscaron pero no encontraron nada. De la nada aparecieron Reverse Dipper y Reverse Mabel, mas fuertes que nunca.

\- ¿Como os habeis vuelto mas fuertes? - preguntó Reverse Gideon.

\- Reverse Bill liberó el maximo de nuestros poderes. - explicó Reverse Mabel. - ademas de que necesité un empujoncito amoroso por parte de mi hermano para creer en mi misma. - dijo mirando coquetamente a Reverse Dipper.

-¡Ala! ¡Que viva la lujuria! ¡Estamos atrapados en el pecado de un amor prohibido! Pero me gusta. - dijo Dipper.

\- Osea, ¿Quienes son? - preguntó Mabelo.

-Si, se parecen a nosotros. - dijo Marybell.

\- Son...(Clausurado por ser muy confuso). Ayudadnos a buscar un arma potente aqui en el bosque - dijo Dipper a su Reverso.

\- Pues claro. - afirmó Reverse Dipper. Poco despues, todos estaban cansados de buscar dicha arma, Dipperina fue a tumbarse en la hierba cuando de repente su hermano Mabelo quien estaba a su lado cayó por un hueco oculto, con unas escaleras.

-Bajemos - dijo Dipper decidido. Mabel se agarró a el asustada.

\- ¿Abra monstruos ahi? - preguntó Mabel asustada.

\- No hay nada, tranquila... - tranquilizó Dipper a su hermana. al bajar, encontraron un altar donde reposaba el "Arma Artema".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Se que es corto pero es que estoy enfermo y mis ojos estan cansados. Dad gracias a que he continuado.

Yuri: Ellen? Lamentamos informar de que la despedida que lleva Ellen ha sido anulada por hoy por que misteriosamente ha desaparecido Ellen... 


	10. Perder es encontrar y encontrar es perde

Chicos, lamento decir que este es el ultimo capitulo de esta temporada.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Capitulo 10: Perder es encontrar y encontrar es perder.

Los ocho hermanos tomaron el arma y un haz de luz inundó la sala. De repente Dipper apareció en una escena familiar. Era el primer dia del primer verano en Gravity Falls.

-¡Ah! Dipper, ¡Acelera! - gritó Mabel sentada al lado de Dipper en un buggy. Detras de ellos les perseguia un monton de Gnomos transformados en un gnomo enorme hecho de gnomos.

\- ¿Que? ¿Como he llegado hasta aqui? - preguntó Dipper confuso.

\- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó Mabel.

Todo transcurrió igual, una vez los gnomos fueron expulsados, Dipper pensó que hay algun error que enmendar de ese dia. Recostado en su cama empezó a leer aquel diario que comenzó toda su aventura. Y tras la pared un Bill de color rojo sangre apareció furioso.

\- ¡VAS A MORIR, DIPPER PINES! - gritó Bill. Dipper corrió asustado, cogió a Mabel y salieron huyendo dirección al pozo sin fondo. Otra luz cegadora lleno el territorio, llevando a Dipper al dia de su 16 cumpleaños.  
\- Que crecidito te veo Dipper, si volviera a tener 16, te aseguro que si saldria contigo. - halagó Wendy a Dipper.

\- Vaaale...- dijo Dipper confuso.

\- ¡Waddles! Cuanto tiempo, colegui. - decia Mabel mientras acariciaba al cerdo.

\- He tenido que esforzarme para... - Stan se detuvo, se mordió el labio y prosiguió. - ...gastar dinero en vu-vuestra fiesta.

\- Gracias... - dijo Dipper aun mas confuso. La fiesta transcurrió como una vez fue. Dippet contempló la entrada a Reverse Falls y de la nada apareció un Bill ensangrentado con forma humana. Las prendas doradas goteaban sangre.

\- ¡DIPPER PINES! - gritó Bill. Otra vez un haz de luz cegó a Dipper llevandolo a Reverse Falls.

\- Si papa, te comprare una figurita. Adios. - se despidió Wendy cerrando su movil. Directamente volteó la vista para ver a los hermanos Pines. - Hola Pacifica, ¿Que tal?

\- Bien, hemos descubierto otra dimension y este es Dipper, otro Pines que podria ser nuestro hermano y tales cosas paranormales. - explico sin ningun sentido Pacifica.

-Que guay. ¿Ha llegado la figurita del tooF giB? - preguntó Wendy.

\- Si, aqui tienes. - dijo Gideon acercandose al mostrador.

\- Aqui teneis el dinero. Adios. - se despidió Wendy.

\- Vaaale... ¡Tengo que irme! - exclamó Dipper.

-¡A donde vas Dipper! - exclamó Pacifica pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se adentró en el bosque pero igualmente Bill apareció como humano con ropas plateadas goteando sangre con los ojos en blanco.

-¡DIPPER PINES! - volvió a gritar Bill. Otro haz de luz envolvió a Dipper transportandole al mejor momento de su vida.

\- Ahora lo recuerdo, como pude hacerlo... ¡Con mi hermano! - exclamó Mabel.

\- Pues... A mi me gustó... - dijo Dipper mareado de los saltos temporales.

\- Ya te vale, Dipper. - dijo Mabel tirandole una almohada. - ¿Deberia estar bien? ¿Yo tambien te amaba pero no podia hacer nada ya que somos hermanos y eso seria como un amor prohibido... - Mabel se levantó dejando su cuerpo desnudo a la vista de Dipper, quien se excitaba una vez mas con solo verla, esta le tiró otra almohada y empezó a vestirse. Dipper se levantó despues, Mabel le miraba una vez mas descaradamente, fantaseando cosas de su hermano junto a ella, disfrutó cada segundo que pasó. Dipper se vistió y bajó junto a Mabel. Wendy y Soos acababan de entrar a la cabaña.

\- Que alegria veros de nuevo, crei haberos perdido. - dijo Wendy abrazando a ambos hermanos.

\- Coleguis, mi novia virtual encontró un periodico donde el viejo loco McGucket dice haber visto su clon. Creo que los aliens quieren reemplazarnos. - dijo Soos a los gemelos.

\- Muy bien... - dijo Dipper pensando que error debia enmendar.

\- ¿Y Stan? - preguntó Wendy mirando el sillón vacio. En ese momento Bill humano con los ropajes plateados y destrozados llenos de sangre con los ojos en blanco inyectados en sangre.

-¡PINES! - gritó Bill. Un ultimo flash envolvió a Dipper llevandolo al momento actual.

-Osea, ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó Dipperina examinando su alrededor.

\- No se. - dijo Reverse Pacifica.

\- Depper, presiento algo malo. - dijo Marybell. Efectivamente el piso empezó a hundirse y del fondo salio Bill, pero un Bill muy gore.

\- DiPpEr PiNeS, vEn CoNmIgO... - dijo Bill persuasivo y con voz distorsionada.

\- No, ¡Ni hablar! - exclamó Dipper pero Bill le agarró de la pierna y este cayó al vacio junto a Bill.

\- Dipper, ¡NO! - gritó Mabel soltando lagrimas de dolor. La pobre se desplomó y cada reverso de Dipper empezó a desaparecer, haciendo que cada hermana lo olvidara, a excepción de Mabel, quien amaba con todo su corazon a Dipper. Reverse Gideon, al ser el reverso de otro, no desapareció y cada persona fue arrastrada a su mundo. Mabel se encontraba tirada en el suelo en la entrada de Reverse Falls que poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer. Mabel lloraba desconsoladamente. El error que Dipper debia enmendar era su propia existencia. El porque del error es un misterio. ¿Porque Dipper es un error? ¿Volverá Mabel a Reverse Falls? y lo mas importante... ¿Dipper ha dejado de existir para siempre o "temporalmente"? Todo se descubrirá en la proxima temporada de "El otro lado".

Continuará...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Holas. Se que dije que estaba cansado pero me vino la idea para el capitulo y no queria desperdiciarla. Esta temporada terminó, pero despues de un periodo de tiempo hare la segunda temporada.

Yuri: Pobre Dipper...

Ellen: A mi me gustó ese final.

Yuri: Has vuelto! Eres mala...

Ellen: Pues lo siento, se acabó el tiempo, si os ha gustado comentad o si no os pincho con mi navaja, jejeje... 


	11. Lágrimas de los deseos

Holas ^.^ Hoy continuamos con la segunda temporada de El otro lado.

Ellen: Genial, otra vez a despedir...

Yuri: Yupi!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Segunda Temporada Capitulo 11: Lágrimas de los deseos

Mabel se encontraba en su cuarto, metida en su sueter rosa llorando sin fin. La cama de Dipper desapareció, ni Stan ni nadie recordaba que ella habia tenido un hermano.

-Ermm... Mabel, tienes que salir a que te de el sol. Llorar por nada no te hara feliz. - dijo Stan preocupado. - Mira, Wendy esta aqui. Habla con ella y salis un rato. - Stan salió y dejó entrar a Wendy a la habitación.

\- ¿Que te pasa pequeña? - preguntó Wendy sentandose al borde de la cama.

\- Mi hermano... Dipper... ya no existe... - decia Mabel casi sin oxigeno de estar metida dentro de sus sueter.

\- Mabel, mirame, sal de sueterlandia y escuchame. Solo ha sido una pesadilla, no tienes ningun hermano. Ese diario te ha comido la cabeza. - dijo Wendy.

\- ¿Que diario? - preguntó Mabel secandose las lagrimas.

\- Ese de espiritus raros. - Wendy pensó que Mabel se golpeó la cabeza por su forma de reaccionar a su comentario. Fue sacada a rastras de la habitación y Mabel se puso a buscar el diario. Tal y como habia imaginado, estaba donde Dipper lo escondia siempre.

\- Debe haber algo que haga regresar a Dipper... Dientes de la verdad, no. Cristal del crecimiento, no. Bill, tampoco. ¡Aja! - exclamó al parar en una pagina con un dibujo de un cristal con forma de gota. - "Lágrimas de los deseos, este cristal concede deseos por cada lagrima de amor verdadero que derrame el portador de dicho cristal. Ubicación: Detras de la cascada del lago." Debo ir de inmediato. - dijo Mabel totalmente decidida. Al llegar, pasó por la cascada y alli esta McGucket desmontando a una bestia de acero enorme.

\- ¡Jippie Kai Jay! Hola pequeña Pines, me pillas desmontando este cacharro. - dijo McGucket golpeando la maquina con un mazo.

\- Ya... Bueno, yo he venido para buscar una cosa. - dijo Mabel.

\- Ah, que tengas suerte. - dijo McGucket y siguió golpeando a la maquina. Mabel se acercó a la pared donde algo plateado brillaba.

\- ¡Aqui esta! - exclamó Mabel. Cogió el cristal y rezaba para que funcionase. - Por favor, deseo que Dipper no haya dejado de existir... - tras esa confesión, una lagrima salio del ojo izquierdo de Mabel cayendo en el cristal, el cual emitió una luz cegadora. De pronto, estaba de vuelta en la camara del Arma Artema, Dipper estaba junto a ella. El suelo empezó a hundirse y no dudo en avisar a todoa y en coger a Dipper. - ¡Corran todos! ¡El piso se hunde! - Los ocho hermanos salieron detras de Dipper y Mabel y detras de ellos les perseguia un Bill muy gore, el cual gritaba el nombre de Dipper. Salieron de la camara y llegaron al bosque. Unas rocas que estaban cerca rodaron a causa del estruendo que formaba Bill, las rocas rodaron hasta la entrada a la recamara del arma artema y justo cuando todos salieron, la entrada quedó sellada y Bill quedó atrapado.

\- ¡Dipper! ¡Te amo, te amo y no quiero volver a separarme de mi, por favor! Quedate conmigo... - dijo Mabel seguido de un beso calido y dulce en los labios de Dipper, el cual Dipper correspondió.

\- Ohh... - dijeron los otros hermanos al unisono seguido de un puaj a excepcion de Marybell y Depper, quienes tambien se besaron. Parece que todo estaba en calma pero... ¿Y Reverse Bill? De eso no se preocupaban aun, pues fueron a la cabaña del misterio a celebrar su victoria.

"No llores, Mabel, yo siempre estoy junto...  
...a ti..."

\- Malditos mocosos, han encerrado a mi Reverso. Pero aun quedo yo. Mañana acabare con ellos. - Reverse Bill bostezó y regresó a su dimensión.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ajajaja. Y bien? Prefieren a Dipper inexistente o a Dipper existente? "Al existente!" Jajaja... Todos sabemos la respuesta.

Yuri: Que bonito eso de las lagrimas.

Ellen: Eso me lo ha copiado de uno de mis hechizos.

N-no... Que va! Y-yo no te lo c-copie, jeje...

Ellen: Bueno, se acabo el tiempo, si os ha gustado comenten u os pincho con mi navaja, jejeje... 


	12. Pacifica Northwest

Hola, aparte de este corto capitulo vengo a decir que es posible que tarde en publicar. Tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme y tranquilos, el fic no acaba aqui. Cuando llegue al capitulo 15 acabara con un hermoso final. Siento que no haya mas capitulos ya que Reverse Bill esta a punto de estrenarse.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Capitulo 12: Pacifica Northwest.

Cada gemelo regresó a su respectivo hogar. Cuando Mabel y Dipper volvieron a Gravity Falls, Mabel quiso pasear un poco con su amiga Candy. Dipper lo aceptó ya que es mejor separarse en algunos momentos para no levantar sospechas.

\- Candy, ¿Y si pasamos por el mini-golf? - preguntó Mabel intenando divertirse.

\- ¿No te prohibieron la entrada unas bolas de mini-golf mutantes? - dijo Candy recordando el incidente del campeonato de mini-golf.

\- Ah, si... Un momento, ¿Como sabes eso si tu no estabas ahi?

-Mabel, hay cosas que es mejor no preguntar, como lo tuyo con Dipper. - Candy miró hacia otro lado para no mirar el sonrojo de su amiga.

\- Candy, por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie. - Mabel analizaba la situacion en su cabeza cuando Candy respondió a su amiga gentilmente.

\- Mabel, te juro que jamas de los jamases "jamasosos" de jamas del pais de Nunca Jamas lo contaré. A nadie.

\- Muchas gracias. - Mabel rió junto a Candy, Pacifica estaba sentada en un banco envidiando a Mabel que pasaba por ahi. Pacifica siempre estaba sola, y sabia que era culpa de sus padres. Tiene que ser asi de mala para que la reputación de los Northwest no se vea dañada. - Hola Pacifica.

\- Hola simplona 1 y simplona 2. ¿Por que seguiis hablandome? - preguntó Pacifica desagradablemente

\- Pacifica. Si sigues asi, no te quedara nadie en el mundo. Estaras completamente sola. ¿Es eso lo que deseas? - preguntó Mabel comprendiendo la situacion de Pacifica. La pobre Northwest rompió a llorar. Mabel y Candy se le acercaron a consolarla.

-Jamas quise esta vida, mis padres me obligan a ser crueles por esa... ¡maldita reputacion! Snif... - Pacifica sacaba todo su dolor al aire.

\- ¿Sabes? Solo por que tus padres te digan como debes ser, no significa que debas ser asi. Debes dejarte llevar por tus deseos, escucha a tu corazón y podras liberarte de las cadenas que te aprisionan en una celda de odio y soledad. - Mabel habia dicho tantas cosas bonitas que Pacifica dejo de llorar para responderle.

\- ¿Eso debo hacer? No, ¡Eso debo hacer! - exclamo Pacifica mucho mas animada. - Gracias Mabel. 


	13. Hechizos y pociones amorosos

¡Koni'chiwa! Aqui estoy con otro capitulo de "El otro lado".

Yuri: Aloh! Vamos a ponernos en serio con este capitulo.

Ellen: Si. Además va a ser un especial donde Dipper y Reverse Gideon... Nah, prefiero dejaros con suspense.

Te noto alegre...

Ellen: Ajá...

Ah, por cierto, a partir de aqui, el autor al fin es Stanford Pines. No hace falta cambiar capitulos pasados ya que el segundo tio abuelo de los gemelos tambien se llama Stan pero con la diferencia de que en vez de "ley" esta "ford". Y se que al conocer a Ford sabrian que el es el autor asi que esto seria un mundo mini alterno, no del todo, solo en relaciones...

Capitulo 13: Hechizos y pociones amorosos

Era domingo, en la cabaña del misterio estaban solo Stan, Dipper y Mabel. Stan estaba durante horas en el laboratorio de su hermano.  
Reverse Gideon empezaba a sentir algo por Mabel, pero el sabia que la castaña no lo corresponderia. Tuvo que acudir a ese dichoso diario que Ford Gleeful escribió, o en su caso, Reverse Ford. Entre fantasmas y monstruos buscaba un hechizo de amor.

\- Maldiciones, cambio de cuerpos... ¡Aqui! - paró en una página más antigua que las demas. - Poción de amor. Los ingredientes a recoger son; muerdago, cerezas, chocolate y una lágrima de la persona a la que amas. Mezclarlo todo y recitar las siguientes palabras. - Reverse Gideon anotó todo y fue a Gravity Falls con el portal reabierto. Mabel y Dipper le recibieron con mucho gusto y fue a buscar los ingredientes solo. Por el camino, se encontró con Gideon.

\- Hola. - saludó Reverse Gideon.

\- ¿Te conozco? Tu cara me suena, si... - Gideon hizo una pausa y prosiguió ¿Primo Giorgio? ¡Primo Giorgio Armani Gleeful! ¡Pense que moriste tras ser atacado por el multioso!

\- N-no... Te equivocas. Soy Gideon Pines.

\- ¿Otro Pines? Jamás te he visto por aqui... Aunque como ya dije, tu cara me suena.

\- Jaja... Bueno, me voy, jeje... Hasta más ver... - se despidió de Gideon y siguió buscando los ingredientes. Encontró muerdago en una tienda llamada "Navidades pasadas y objetos usados de festividades anteriores". El chocolate lo compró en una tienda de dulces "La golosina dulce" y las cerezas las compró en la frutería "Las frutas de McGuket, 30% frescas o tal vez menos". Solo faltaba una lágrima de Mabel. Regresó a la cabaña.

\- Mabel, ¿quieres ver una pelicula?

\- ¡Genial! Vamos Dipper. - Estuvieron viendo "To the Moon" versionada en pelicula. Esta basado en un videojuego. La historia es muy tierna y me hizo llorar en algunas partes. Mabel solo lloró al final donde un anciano soñaba ser un hombre al que su amada le daba la mano antes de que el anciano falleciese. Aprovechó a cogerle una lágrima disimuladamente. Con los ingredientes completos, procedió con el hechizo, se ocultó en el baño e hizo un conjuro.

\- Amor de corazón, corazón lleno de amor.  
Sus ojos de amor se cegarán del portador, el cual hizo conjurar este hechizo de amor. - tras recitarlo, la poción torno de negro a un color rosado. Un humo salió y se dirigió a su presa, pero hubo un fallo. Al ser una gemela, la poción la confundió con Dipper, quien se enamoró perdidamente de Gideon.

-Gideon... lo amo tanto...

\- ¿Que dices? Dipper, reacciona. - Mabel llamaba a su hermano quien estaba en trance. Entró Gideon al salón y Dipper se abalanzó hacia el. - ¿¡Dipper!?

\- ¿Q-que te ocurre? - Gideon estaba muy rojo ante esa acción, aunque estuvo toda la tarde intentando echar atrás a Dipper.

\- Gideon, ¿Que le has hecho?

\- ¡Vale! ¡Lo admito! H-hice una poción de amor para enamorarte de mi y como eres gemela la poción confundió tu ADN con el de tu hermano.

\- Oh... Es lo más raro y hermoso que han hecho por mi... - hizo una pausa y prosiguió. - deshaz el hechizo.

-Necesito mi diario. - Dipper se aferraba más a Gideon y este intentó despegarse de el. Mabel le dió su diario, el cual estaba en la cama de Dipper. - Haber, para deshacer la poción, hay que romper el corazón del hechizado.

\- Pues va a ser algo dificil, aunque... Tengo una idea. - Mabel apartó a Dipper y besó a Reverse Gideon, el cual correspondió al beso. El corazó de Dipper se rompió salir de su embrujo. Rápidamente ella se apartó de Reverse Gideon y esperó a la reacción de Dipper.

\- Ah... ¿Que ocurrió? Me duele la cabeza.

\- No ocurrió nada, cariño - dijo Mabel y besó a Dipper. - Anda, vamos a la cama. Gideon, deberias marcharte ya. - Reverse Gideon asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cabaña. Se paró un segundo y se tocó los labios que fueron besados por la chica que amaba. Cerró los ojos y susurró.

-"Light of my life".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

¡Holaa! Siento haberos hecho esperar.  
Es cortito por que ya casi es hora de dormir y mañana tengo que madrugar. :S

Yuri: Yaoi extreme o.o

¡No! Yaoi no u.u

Ellen: Que pena. Bueno, se nos acabó el tiempo, si os ha gustado comenten u os pincho con mi navaja, jejeje... 


	14. Miyu

**Koni'chiwa °^.^° Bienvenidos al penultimo capitulo. En este, Reverse Bill atacara a los antepasados de Dipper y Mabel.**

 **Yuri: Me estropeaste el capitulo**

 **Ellen: Ni yo misma pude hacerle llorar...**

 **Tranquilas que el capitulo no acaba ahi, pues los antepasados no son de la nacionalidad que pensais jeje...**

Capitulo 14: Miyu

Reverse Bill estaba pensado en su guarida, que ahora estaba llena de polvo tras estar descuidada. Reverse Dipper y Reverse Mabel se encargaban de limpiar. En su dimensión, Reverse Bill adopta forma humana con ropajes dorados, pero esa vez, por alguna extraña razón, eran de colores plateados.

\- ¿Que debo hacer? - Una muñeca japonesa del antiguo estante de Reverse Mabel se cae al suelo tras una patada al pie de ella. - Ajá... Iré al pasado, destruiré a los antepasados de los mocosos Dipper y Mabel de Gravity Falls y así, ellos jamás nacerán. - Reverse Bill rió diabólicamente. Mientras, en Gravity Falls, Dipper y Mabel reciben la visita de sus reversos que, con sus poderes, han percibido que Reverse Bill viajó al pasado con fines malvados.

\- Debemos ir enseguida. - dijo Dipper.

\- Hemos establecido la fecha a la que Bill acaba de ir. El portal se abrirá enseguida. - Reverse Dipper manejaba un brazalete con teclas con números. Parece ser un dispositivo de Reverse Bill. En su dimensión, aparte de ser mágicamente malvado, tambien es un científico que trabaja en máquinas ilegales y que van más allá de nuestra época, tales como máquinas del tiempo, robots... Al abrirse el portal, los cuatro hermanos saltaron dentro y se sorprendieron al ver en que lugar estaban.

\- Esto es... Japó. - dijo Dipper confuso. Se podía divisar el monte Fuji.

Estaban cerca de un pueblo antiguo. Parecía ser el periódo Edo. Había muchas mujeres con kimonos y hombres con sus repectivas prendas. Una niña destacaba entre todos los presentes. Llevaba un kimono blanco distinto a los demás y jugaba a una especie de juego de esconderse con otros niños.

\- Os voy a encontrar, jijiji~ - decia la niña del kimono blanco.

\- ¡Búscame, Miyu! - decía un niño cambiando de escondite todo el rato. Dipper y Mabel estaban confusos al igual que sus reversos.

\- ¿Porque Bill habrá venido aquí? - preguntó Mabel.

\- Existe una posibilidad de que... Bill quisiera asesinar a vuestra antepasada. Exactamente ese fue un plan que el tenía olvidado para nosotros antes de unirnos a él. Nuestra antepasada, Miyu, la chica del kimono blanco. Fue víctima de un ritual, se salvó gracias a que la rescató un hombre de 19 años llamado Ryuto Kazama, pero perdió la memoria y fue trasladada a otro país, concretamente la llevaron a Oregón, le cambiaron el nombre por Maryl Pines, conoció a Diggie Falls, fundador de Reverse Falls o en vuestro caso, el fundador de Gravity Falls y tuvieron muchos descendientes, entre ellos, vuestros padres y vuestros tíos abuelos. - explicó Reverse Dipper. - Primero debemos cambiar nuestro vestuario. - Con un hechizo, cambió sus ropajes futuristas por las de aquella época. - Deberíamos vigilar a Miyu.

Fueron junto a ella y se unieron al juego. Pasaron las horas y todo era tranquilo. Anocheció y Miyu los invitó a quedarse en su casa. No hubo problema con el idioma, Miyu sabía hablar inglés gracias a un amigo que se mudó alli desde américa.

-Aquí tenéis, té de hierbas. - dijo Miyu sirviendo unos tés con pastas en la mesita. - ¿Qué os trae por aquí? Cada vez hay más americanos que se mudan aquí, jeje~

\- En realidad, estamos de paso. Es posible que mañana nos vayamos, o algo mas tarde. - aclaró Reverse Mabel.

\- ¿Sois cuatrillizos? Vaya, será muy difícil distinguiros. Ustedes dos son Dipper y Mabel y vosotros...

-Ryozo y Kirie. - dijo Reverse Dipper.

\- Oh, sois de sangre japonesa. Que bien. Ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir. - sacaron los futones y apagaron la luz, una vez transcurrió un poco la noche, los cuatro hermanos susurraban entre ellos.

\- ¿Ryozo y Kirie? Esos nombres son... - Mabel fue cortada por su reverso.

\- Los nombres que en un principio nos iban a poner. Recuerdo que al cumplir 13 años nos lo contaron nuestros padres. 

\- Cierto. - dijo Mabel. Miyu comenzó a hablar en sueños.

\- No... ...no quiero... ...no quiero morir...

\- Miyu... - Mabel, quien estaba en el mismo futón que Miyu, se giró y la abrazó. - Tranquila...

\- Según los informes que leímos hace unos años, Miyu era un sacrificio. Prónto sera excluída del exterior para ocultarla durante 3.669 días. Cuando pasen, será sacrificada para el ritual del estrangulamiento. Demasiado fuerte para contarlo. Bill no quiere esperar a que se cumpla el futuro, quiere matarla por sus propias manos cuando aun no era "manchada". - explicó Reverse Dipper. Después de eso, se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente, llegó a la casa de Miyu una carta de un tal Takuro Kisaragi al que hacian llamar " _el patriarca_ ". En la carta anunciaba que dentro de 3 días, Miyu comenzaría su aislamiento en la mansión Kisaragi. Miyu fingió su sonrisa y se junto con los demás.

-Deberíamos salir a jugar, hace un buen día. - dijo Dipper.

\- Cierto, me pondré mi kimono favorito. - Miyu empezó a desvestirse delante de los cuatro hermanos. Dipper y Reverse Dipper se sonrojaron.

\- ¡M-miyu! ¡Aquí no! - exclamaron ambos. Sus gemelas les miraron con mal genio y ambos se giraron. Cuando se cambió, ambos chicos, con una gotita de sangre en la nariz, salieron de la casa con las chicas y jugaron al Atrapa Demonio, un típico juego japonés parecido al Hide and Seek. Unas horas después, el ambiente se volvió tétrico y un triángulo plateado apareció.

-Nyehehehehe~ Hola, Miyu. ¿Sabes? Yo te salvaré del ritual.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Exacto. No tendrás que hacer el ritual porque... ¡Yo te mataré! - Reverse Bill se abalanzó hacia Miyu pero un niño la protegió. Su corazón puro repeló al triángulo.

\- Deja en paz a Miyu. ¡La amo!.

\- Ryuto... - susurró Miyu.

\- ¡Es el mismo chico que la salvó antes de comenzar el ritual! - exclamó Reverse Mabel.

\- ¡Graaar...! Su corazón esta lleno de luz... No puedo... me da miedo la luz... - decía Reverse Bill entrecortado. Desapareció en una estela de humo. Los cuatro hermanos se marcharon sabiendo que ya cumplieron su misión pero fueron 3.669 días después para ver el momento en que Ryuto la salvó. La llevó junto al americano y subieron al tren, pero Ryuto tuvo que quedarse para distraer a los guardias. Fue atacado por ellos y acabó muriendo.

\- Dios... Ryuto murió por proteger al amor de su vida... - dijo Mabel asustada. - ¿No podemos hacer nada?

\- No podemos cambiar más el pasado. - dijo Reverse Dipper abriendo el portal hacia su época. - El pobre de Ryuto murió como un héroe. Tras eso, Takuro fue encarcelado por un señor feudal de corazón justo. Dos meses después, Takuro se suicidó en la celda y los rituales dejaron de hacerse.

-Sin duda, es un héroe. - dijo Dipper - Miyu... Ryuto siempre te amará. - después de esto, cruzaron el portal.

 **Hola hola °^.^° ¿Como estan?**

 **Yuri: Que bonito...**

 **Ellen: Ey Dani... confiesa de donde salieron partes del capitulo...**

 **Ah... esta bien. Hace unas horas, logre pasarme Project Zero (wiiiiiiii) Y los nombres Ryozo y Kirie son de ese juego, sobre lo de la amnesia tras escapar del ritual es de Project Zero 2, y el ritual que se menciona es del primer juego :P Estaba tan euforico tras derrotar a Kirie mala que no sabia donde expresarlo jaja!**

 **Yuri: No pasa nada. De todos modos el spoiler no me importa, ya que a esos juegos jamas jugare jijiji~**

 **Ellen: Bueno, si os ha gustado comenten u os pincho con mi navaja, jejeje~**


	15. El final

**Hola hola °^.^° Ultimo capitulo de El otro lado °^.^°**

 **Yuri: Que penita...**

 **Ellen: Ya era hora.**

 **Podrias ser algo mas positiva, Ellen.**

 **Ellen: Yupi...**

Capitulo 15: El final

-¡Al fin, el poder de Bill Chiper de Gravity Falls es mio!

\- H-hemos fracasado... - dijo Dipper tumbado en el piso mirando a Mabel.

\- Y pensar... que ibamos a estar siempre juntos... - Mabel se acercó a Dipper y se besaron. ¿Como a ocurrido esto? Retrocedamos en el tiempo. Dipper investigaba sobre Reverse Bill en el diario de Reverse Gideon.

\- Ah... Es inutil, Reverse Bill es lo opuesto a Bill... ¡No tiene debilidades! - Mabel traía unas tazas de café y de repente su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Moshi Moshi. - Dijo Mabel. Una voz masculina la respondió.

-¿Aprendiste japonés? Es un tanto peculiar para una chica de tu edad, Mabel. - Mabel se sorprendió.

-¿Robbie? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi número?

\- Oh, querida. Yo no soy "tu" Robbie. Soy, como decirlo... "Reverse Robbie". Al parecer, hay una brecha espacio temporal que ha cambiado parte de Reverse Falls. Nuestra Wendy repentinamente dejó de ser gótica, tooF giB recientemente lo rebautizaron como Big Foot... Temo que durante esta llamada, yo me transforme en vuestro Robbie que, según vosotros, es peor que yo. - Mabel puso el manos libres y siguió escuchando junto a su hermano. - Estoy con mis Dipper y Mabel, al parecer, tienen una vaga idea de como derrotar a Reverse Bill Cipher. - terminó Reverse Robbie.

-Escuchad, soy Reverse Dipper. Reverse Bill tenia guardado en su laboratorio un diario secreto, un cuarto diario que guardaba y vigilaba sin descanso. Creemos que hay debe estar la respuesta.

-Entonces vayamos a Reverse Falls. - dijo Dipper mirando a los ojos de Mabel, como si se temieran lo peor.

\- Solo hay una pega. - dijo la voz de Reverse Mabel - Reverse Bill ha utilizado un extraño artilugio y ha implantado recuerdos falsos en reclutas de la T.A.W.S. o como lo llamais vosotros, de la S.W.A.T. y ahora ellos creen que son esclavos de Bill.

-Ey, si pudimos evadir al FBI cuando conocimos a nuestro Tio Abuelo Ford, podremos con los de la S.W.A.T. - dijo Mabel

\- Os esperaremos en la entrada del portal. - dijo Reverse Dipper y colgó. Dipper guardó los diarios en una mochila. Dipper y Mabel se dirigieron a la entrada y atravesaron el portal. Alli les esperaban los hermanos Reverse Pines y los gemelos Reverse Gleeful. Reverse Dipper y su hermana llevaron a los cuatro al laboratorio de Reverse Bill, el cual estaba vigilado por varios policias. Dipper trazó un plan. Mabel se escondió tras unas cajas mientras que Reverse Mabel seducia al guardia con sus encantos "mágicos". Una vez habia via libre, Mabel entró y accionó la palanca que cargaba las vallas de electricidad. Una vez el guardia 1 estaba inconsciente por parte de Reverse Mabel, todos entraron al recinto. Reverse Bill se percató de su llegada.

\- Ummm... Son listos pero no más que yo. - Pulsó un botón. - Sujetos de pruebas 01, 01B y 02, eliminad a los intrusos. - Ante los ojos de los seis hermanos aparecieron 3 chavales. Una peliverde de ojos verdes con un traje de colores plateados se acercaba lentamente junto a otros dos gemelos, ambos rubios y de ojos aguamarina. Sus ropas tambien eran plateadas.

\- PROTOCÓLO DE DEFENSA A016, SÍNTESIS DE VOZ ACTIVADOS. - decia la peliverde. De repente, los tres empezaron a cantar con una voz altamente aguda. Que un humano lo escuchara podria causarle daños en el cerebro. Los seis hermanos gritaban de dolor y en ese instante Reverse Mabel gritó un conjuro que hizo parar a los chavales. Al acercarse a ellos para inspeccionarlos, se sorprendieron.

-Chicos, ellos son... humanos. Bueno, no del todo. Son ciborgs, sus cuerdas vocales son artificiales y sus orejas son simples circuitos metidos en esos audifonos. - explicó Reverse Dipper. Uno de ellos, la peliverde reaccionó al ser tocada por Reverse Dipper.

-[REINICIANDO...] ¡Ah! ¡Sacadme de aquí! Mamá, papá... ¡Socorro! [FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN] - La peliverde parpadeó y se sorprendió al notar que su forma de ver las cosas había cambiado. Ella analizaba el entorno según lo observaba. Al ver a los chicos pudo hablar con normalidad. - ¿Dónde... ...estoy?

\- Estas en Reverse Falls, Nógero. ¿Como te llamas? - preguntó Reverse Pacifica.

\- ... - la chica observaba el cielo. - No recuerdo mi verdadero nombre pero, mi creador me llamó Hatsune Miku.

\- ¿Tu creador es Bill Cipher? - preguntó Reverse Dipper. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Mi creador es llamado Master. Una vez me dijo que me separaron de casa para convertirme en un ciborg de batalla, pero mi Master nos salvó a mi y a muchos más y nos programó para un bien mejor; Cantantes. Nuestras voces pueden cambiar idiomas, por ejemplo, mi nacionalidad es japonesa mientras que ahora os hablo en ingles y eso es gracias al sintetizador de voz que llevo incorporado. - giró la vista hacia los gemelos rubios. - Los gemelos desconectados son unos amigos mios, los gemelos Kagamine. - de sus dedos salieron cables y se conectaron a la espalda de Rin, reprogramandola. - A pesar de ser medio humanos, un ordenador en el cerebro controla nuestros movimientos a no ser que se modifique a modo libre albedrío. - la rubia despertó.

\- ¡Len! - exclamó la rubia. - Oh, estoy...

\- Rin, estos chicos encantadores nos salvaron.

\- Oh, mi nombre es Rin. ¿Como os llamais? - en ese momento Miku despertó a Len y finalmente todos se presentaron. - Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

\- ¡Si! Ahora debemos regresar a Japón para volver con nuestro Master. - dijo Len.

\- No os olvidaremos jamás. - dijo Miku. Los tres salieron del recinto y abrieron un portal de la nada. Miraron una vez más a sus salvadores y traspasaron el portal. Durante todo ese suceso, Reverse Bill estuvo calmado. Retrocedamos unos minutos.

-¡Maldición! Han desactivado a mis ciborgs... - maldijo Reverse Bill. De repente llamaron a la puerta.

\- Señor, desde que los Hermanos Telepatia se han separado de Pyramid Eye Corporations los ingresos han bajado un 60% - dijo un contable.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Atácame más, Universo!

\- También he de decir que Voctro Labs nos ha demandado por robarles sus alumnos.

\- ¿¡Cómo demonios nos ha demandado desde otra dimensión!?

\- Y aqui esta su café.

\- ¡Por fin algo decente! - Volviendo al presente, los seis hermanos entraron en las instalaciones.

\- ¡Shin ye tsu kai te! - conjuró Reverse Mabel y congeló todas las cámaras de seguridad literamente. No habia mucha seguridad por dentro. Llegaron a la recámara donde guardaban el cuarto diario. Dipper lo tomó y al abrirlo, su mente se llenaba de criaturas y magia negra. Entre esa vasta información, estaba la debilidad de Reverse Bill, el amor.

\- ¡Ajajajaja! - Reverse Bill apareció rompiendo el muro. - Creiais que podiais escapar se mi, ¿eh? - La explosión tiró los seis hermanos al suelo dejandolos inmóviles. Al caer, Dipper deja al descubierto los 3 diarios que guardaba en su mochila.

-Vaya vaya... Los tres diarios de Gravity Falls... ¡Al fin, el poder de Bill Chiper de Gravity Falls es mio!

\- H-hemos fracasado... - dijo Dipper tumbado en el piso mirando a Mabel.

\- Y pensar... que ibamos a estar siempre juntos... - Mabel se acercó a Dipper y se besaron. Reverse Bill empezó a brillar.

\- ¿Que...? ¿Que me pasa? - empezó a gritar de dolor y se desvaneció.

\- Como... ¿Como lo hemos vencido? - preguntó Mabel levantandose.

\- ¿No te acuerdas? En el diario decia que su debilidad es el amor... Y el amor que ambos sentiis es más que suficiente. - explicó Reverse Mabel. Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a la cabaña del misterio. Varias cosas volvieron a la normalidad en Reverse Falls; Wendy volvió a ser gótica y el Big Foot a vuelto a ser el toof giB. Se despidierón de los gemelos Pines y volvieron a su hogar. ¿Y como seguia? Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices... ¿Quien dice que este sea el final?

FIN

 **Holas °^.^° Siento haber estado tanto tiempo ausente D: Pero estuve sin inspiración. Puse un cameo especial a los gemelos Kagamine y a Hatsune Miku.**

 **Yuri: Ya terminó...**

 **Ellen: No te preocupes, si lo piensas, solo ha sido un fic vomitivo y sin sentido... ¿Tanto te importa?**

 **Yuri: ¡Fue nuestro primer fic en Fanfiction!**

 **Ellen: Aja... ¿Y?**

 **Yuri:**

 **Bueno, dejemos a este par peleandose y esta vez despediré yo. ¡Hasta la proxima en fanfiction!**


End file.
